1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for throughput compression for a videophone camera provided with a charge-transfer photosensitive array. It also relates to a corresponding image transmission system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to reduce the throughput of information transmitted by the cameras of moving-picture transmission systems, it is known to store the images in buffer memories, thus making it possible to dispense with the interlacing of lines so as to retain on transmission only one image out of two, or to reduce the number of images transmitted per second in the ratios 1/4 or 1/6, or else to code the images to be transmitted with codes of diverse types, with variable lengths for example. However, these techniques lead to expensive embodiments which cannot easily be carried over to videophone cameras whose cost price must reflect the average quality demanded of this type of equipment.